Royalty
by unscenced
Summary: Post COG. After the second uprising Valentine took controll of Idris and any shadowhunters who resisted became slaves to the circle. However when Clary, who everyone persumes dead, returns to free her people, who's side will Jace choose.
1. Prologue

**CPOV**

I still remember the way things used to be, back before the uprising, the second one not the first. I remember the lightwoods, my mother, Luke, Simon... Jace. Everything had changed now, everyone thought I was dead. But I still know who I am. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. My mother is Jocelyn Fairchild. My father is Valentine Morgenstern. My brother is Jonathan Morgenstern. I was born in Brooklyn. I am 19 years old. I'm a shadowhunter, and I'm going back to Idris. Now I know how to fight I'm going back. I'm going back to free the lightwoods, my mom, the rest of my people who are slaves to the new world, to valentine.

_CC owns all characters in this chapter... Blah blah blah I really hate disclaimers. I doubt you'd be reading this if you didn't know Clary and the others belonged to CC. I know it's short but that's just the prologue. I will have the next chapter up soon but only if you review. Also if we have any Twilight fans, check out my story Disjointed, pretty please? Yeah so next one will be much longer I promise and yeah, press that epic green button. _


	2. Introductions

**CPOV**

The desolate streets of Iris were deserted at this time of night. Today's shift had long ended and the workers had returned to their grotty shacks to get what little rest they could. The circle members had returned home and after large, expansive feasts, retired to plush, warm beds big enough to keep three grown me warm for the night, a luxury the rest of the city could not even fantasise about. No matter, I could not concern myself with this now; I had other things to attend to. I knew I could trust Magnus to find the remaining Downworlders in hiding; however we also needed Shadowhunters to join our cause. It would take a great strength to win this war, a strength much beyond me. Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Robert, the Penhallows, Imogen, Hodge, names came to me. These people I could be sure of and they could find me others. However this place... It always drew my thoughts to then... to him... but he was beyond my reach now.

**JPOV**

My life now was... different. From rags to riches they say. There are four people in my family, my 'father' Valentine, he raised me as a child and when we lost the uprising took me under his wing once more, my 'mother' Jocelyn, she was Valentine's wife, Clary's mother, and she had taken up the nurturing side of the family and my 'sister' Rebecca. She was found on Valentine's doorstep when I was growing up. I never knew her but Valentine took a liking to her. She was sadistic and vile but she was convinced that one day we would be married, the perfect couple, the perfect rulers for our empire. But weddings, brings back the thought of Clary. Lake Lynn. The mortal sword, piercing her front. Her falling so gracefully she could be falling for a slumber. The blood that surged out of her open wound, her heart stopping, my angel... falling.

**IPOV**

I could barely sleep. Winter was creeping in and tonight was particularly cold. One rag shared between me and my two brothers, still filthy from our shifts. I got up off the single bed we shared and walking to the other side of the room. I folded myself on the floor. It was just cold, I'd been through worse, I could make it... tomorrow will be better. That was my solution to everything. Shame my epiphany never came true. Tomorrow was worse, we needed a saviour.


	3. Announcement

**CPOV**

I couldn't travel by night, I would be too easily recognised and then that would blow my cover. Instead I spent my day hidden at the guard watching the events of a day in the new Idris. I saw the shift start promptly at 4am, the workers reporting dutifully to their stations. I saw the members of the circle prancing around punishing anyone who didn't meet their expectations. There was one boy, who was working in the mine, he looked only about 7 and he got charcoal in his mouth. He started to splutter, therefore stopping what he was doing, he didn't last long before they came and took him away. I wonder where he went. I caught a glimpse of Valentine as well at noon he stepped out of the palace to give an announcement. Apparently they were to receive the following Sunday off due to a clave meeting. I had to get someone on the inside to get me the information on that meeting. He spoke confidently his wife, my mother standing dutifully at his side. Luke would be heartbroken, Jocelyn had betrayed him, and she had betrayed me. Standing slightly behind them was a girl with dark hair. Her eyes darted to her left frequently to where Jace stood. And Jace. Words couldn't describe him. He looked as if time had stood still, except now he wore a timeless sadness across his face. I wished he hadn't fallen into Valentine, if he hadn't, if he was still with the lightwoods, I could have sought him out. I still refused to believe he would just leave the Lightwoods. They were his family. I still couldn't believe he would just leave, lying in the sand. Dying. Alone.

**JPOV**

These speeches bored me to no end. Valentine acting like he was all for the good of the human race, instead of just wanting to lord over them. I twiddled with my thumbs behind my back, a nervous habit I had picked up from Izzy. I could see Jocelyn looking adoringly at Valentine. I didn't understand her. She hated him and yet now, she's acting like it's all she's ever wanted. I am only still here so I can keep taking food to the Lightwoods and the Penhallows. I don't want my real family to starve. I could also see Rachel in the corner of my eye. She kept turning her attention toward me. Her eyes would rake down my body in a way girls had done many times before the uprising, but after _her, _it felt uncomfortable and wrong, so I kept my eyes firmly fixed in the distance. My eyes ran along the green hills that surrounded Idris, and flicked to the top of the guard. I could see someone on duty at the top. That must be a boring job. My eyes travelled down the smoky, black spiral and a flash of red caught my eye. Yes, at the base of the tower was what I can only presume, a small fire. However as soon as I looked at it it was doused in something black. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, it was completely gone. Maybe I was imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time.

**CPOV**

I saw his eyes connect with me and i threw my black hood over my head. I kept still hoping he would look away soon. Moments after that thought he closed his eyes and I threw myself behind the guard. That was close. Too close.

_Okay so hopefully next update will be soon, I hope you liked it, if you did, please review it makes my day. Next chapter Clary will reconnect with Izzy... That could be quite messy! XD!_

_Unscenced x_


	4. Encounter

**JPOV**

I'd snuck food out of the palace kitchens again. Two chickens, a bag of potatoes and a few dozen carrots. That would feed the Lightwoods for a week. For the 'Royale' family it would last, let's say, one meal. The way we shovelled our way through food was ridiculous, when half of Idris couldn't even feed their families we should be preserving food. I would get the Lightwoods out of this mess if it cost me my life, they were my real family. The thought of Izzy, Alec, my parents and little, or not so little anymore, Max in pain broke my heart, and yet, for Valentine, I had to put on a cold front. I was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern again, I didn't feel pain, or loss, or love, to love is to destroy. Maryse insisted I stay for dinner, I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd already eaten more than the food that I'd brought for their entire weeks' worth, if it was time spent together she wanted, it was something I could happily give, they were the last few people on earth that knew me. But they didn't _really _know me. Not like she did. I sighed gently as everyone ate and celebrated, an outsider would think it were Christmas every time I came over. A muffled knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I watched as Izzy rose to answer, taking her glass of water with her. I couldn't see the door from where I was sat, but I did hear Izzy's glass fall to the floor and smash, and I did hear a muffled whisper, "Is it safe? Who else is here?"

**CPOV**

Okay so I'd expected a reaction, but not one that involved Izzy looking like she'd seen a ghost; well I guess she had thought me dead. But it was Izzy, nothing touched Izzy. "Izzy? Talk to me?" She continued to stare at me with a glazed over expression.

"Who is it Iz?" I heard Robert call from the other room, "Izzy?"

"It's- Not- Can't be- But- You're- You- Dead, Watched blade, blood?" She babbled confusedly.

"Izzy!" I hissed, "Is it safe!"

"There's no one here I don't trust." She replied. That was all the answer I needed. I trusted Isabelle, and I knew if she trusted someone, so could I. I walked passed her still dumbfounded in the doorway and made my way to the dining room. They were all sat at the table, and surprisingly looked well fed. That I hadn't expected.

"Clary?" Max exclaimed causing the person nearest me to whip his golden covered head around. Wait golden covered head, it couldn't be.

**JPOV**

It's not possible; I'm dreaming again, that's all. Just dreaming again.

_I'm sorry it's not amazingly long, and I am soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. Blame GCSE's, yes I'm in year 11 and took stupidly bitchy GCSE's for anyone who doesn't know what they are, basically just hard exams that take a lot of prep and basically determine what I do next in my life. So if my updates are delayed I'm sorry and it's just school getting on top of me, but I will try. Next update should be next week but you guys should feel privileged, this is the first story I updated in a while, so, enjoy. And PLEASE take the time to review it now I took the time to write, it doesn't take very long and it really makes my day, so PLEASE!_

_Unscenced x_


	5. A Letter From Sir Magnus Bane

_**-IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-**_

_I'm sorry it's been so long but stress and school work got on top of me recently and I've been feeling really low just with self-esteem which didn't really push me to write very much. It probably doesn't help that I read so many amazing stories from amazing writers and you can just tell that they are meant to be writers and I just think that, I want to be them. I want to be able to just sit down and for the words to flow out, but I can't. There are people on here that everybody can't wait for their stories to come out because their incredible and get like 100 reviews per chapter or something ridiculous. I'm one of those writers that people enjoy their stories, but they just use them to fill their time whilst they wait. My best friend can't even be bothered to read them and they're certainly not very long, and she was supposed to be Beta-ing for me and my parents would laugh if they knew I wrote any type of story, even my original work. I'm sorry I'm so gloomy but just think of this, as your Christmas presents, to anyone that it does matter to. After this I'm going away for a week but I'm hoping to start weekly updates on my stories commencing Monday 3__rd__. So for Royalty, it'll be every Friday, so I'll see you on the 7__th__. Okay so now for the actual chapter, sorry it's not so long but they will get longer, I promise, I have to give a Xmas gift to 3 other stories. Enjoy,_

_Unscenced x_

**CPOV**

You could cut the tension in the air as everyone slowly adjusted to my presence. Alec was the first to recover. I guess he was the least affected by my presence.

"Ummm… Clary, it's- Umm- err- surprise? Surprise to see you." He stuttered, trying to break the tension. But you couldn't do that with simple chit chat. That was impossible. Jace spoke for the first time since my arrival. His voice sounded distant, cold, I didn't blame him.

"Where have you been." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I didn't know how to answer. Nothing I could say would make it okay between us, so what could be said?

"Away. I had some stuff I needed to do. It took me away for a while. But I'm ba- home now. I'm home now." Jace chuckled, but not happily. His laugh sounded snide and grim. He rose to his feet and walked out slamming the door harder than I thought that old rotten thing could take. "I'm sorry, I'm just causing trouble here I- I just, need your help that's all. You guys are the people I can trust. Alec. Magnus gave me this. He's okay by the way, since the whole raid on Downworlders, he's… great." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, it had been a long day, and would be a long stretch of long days. "I'm sorry, but, I'll be in touch. Goodbye"

_Okay, so this chapter is more authors note then actual chapter. But like I said, it's just a Christmas present. Real update will be on the 7__th__ of January then every week and the chapters will be longer. I'm going to try and be a better writer. Plus you'll find out what Magnus wrote to Alec, I think it's kind of obvious but, a well. If anyone is interested in the job of being a Beta, that would be greatly appreciated, please PM me, or leave it in a review. Also my original stuff, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing that, but it has to be someone I trust, because some of it is kind of personal. But again, PM me and I'll get back to you. Sorry for the depressing shit, but I promise, I'll get through it all, and then stuff will be back to normal._

_Thank you for sticking with me_

_Freya Tomlinson_


	6. Rally Up The Forces

_**WARNING**__- If you don't like very Malec chapters, you may not enjoy the first half of this chapter, I know this is a Clace story but I thought it was necessary (And Cute!) I hope you enjoy, and please review as I put a lot of effort in, but without any more delay, here's my chapter and it is much longer, as promised! X_

_Unscenced x_

**APOV**

_**Dearest Alec,**_

_**I hope life hasn't come with too much unkindness, and I regret not having contacted you sooner but it would have been too dangerous. I guarantee you of my safety, and the safety of both Luke and Simon but I miss you dearly. I cannot put into words how it feels now you are gone, and how much I wish this was all over and I could be with you, but we will be reunited soon, Clary has guaranteed it. Trust her, her plan is well thought out, and it was essential that you all thought she was dead, and that you knew nothing about our location. It meant when Valentine rose, he couldn't acquire information off of you. Not that I consider for a moment that you would sell me out, but I didn't want any risk of Valentine thinking he could torture it out of you, very few can lie to him convincingly. Do what Clary asks, and we will be together once more. Remember this if nothing else; I love you, and I'm waiting, it'll be soon.**_

_**All the love I have to bear,**_

_**Magnus x**_

I felt tear prick at his eyes as I read through the note that Clary had left with me. I missed Magnus, I couldn't deny that, but at least now I knew he was safe. I knew they would be together, if Magnus said they would, they would. I would do whatever Clary wanted to ensure that future happened. I looked up from the note after reading to find Izzy and Alec deep in hushed conversation about what they were to do now. Max had fallen to sleep shortly after dinner, fully clothed, glasses askew on his nose. That kid could fall asleep anywhere, he was so innocent to the world around him. He had to do long shifts just like the rest of us, but he was still happy as he always was; he never complained, never let it get to him. He was my perfect little brother. I tuned into Jace and Izzy's conversation to hear Izzy speaking.

"But, how do we know we can trust her, or even if we can, she hasn't told us her plan. How do we know it's going to work?" She asked clearly in response to something Jace, who now had a scowl on his face, had said.

"We don't." I replied, cutting into their conversation. Making them turn their heads towards me out of surprise, clearly not expecting me to have spoken anytime soon. "But we trust her anyway." I didn't have any doubts about this decision, and it wouldn't be one I would go back on, no matter the logic behind it. Magnus said I should trust her, Magnus said I should do what she said, and so I would. I trusted Magnus, with all my heart, all my soul; he would get us through this. "We do exactly what she says, and we follow along with her plan. It's that simple." Izzy looked at me like I had a screw loose, and Jace just looked confused. I had never greatly trusted Clary, at some points even went as far as dislike, but that was only because she was reckless when the ones she loved were concerned and I liked to think things through carefully and devise a strategy. However this time, Magnus was the one _I _loved, and it was my turn to be reckless, my turn to be the hero. If I had to risk Dumort, I would, if I had to risk facing Valentine and his demons, I would, just like Clary did for Simon, just like Clary did for Jace. I would risk _anything,_ no matter how dangerous, no matter how much I feared it, I would. "Please do this, we have to do this, if we don't, I may never see Magnus again. We need to beat him, and Clary will help. Please, Izzy, Jace?"

**-LINE-**

**CPOV**

The Penhallows had been easy. Aline and her family were used to luxury, used to the easy, relaxing life in which they could do as they pleased, so persuading them to aid me in taking down the man that stole that from them was easy. They had a group of very good friends of theirs who they insisted could also be trusted, as they were almost family, and were much in the same boat. That added another five Shadowhunters. To tally up, I had rallied the Lightwoods, the Penhallows, their cousins; I think their surname was Verlac, and their five friends. Added to all the Downworlders I had gathered and were waiting for me back home, I had more than I had expected, but it would take a lot to take down Valentine, an awful lot. I was just praying that Jace could be trusted, and wouldn't sell me out. If it were during the uprising, I wouldn't have even thought about not trusting him, but it had been two years, things change, people change and although my feeling for him had certainly not vanished, it was clear that his had, so could I still trust him? I really had no choice, he knew now. I just had to hope, that deep inside, he was still a good person, he was still helping the Lightwoods after all. Doing everything by night was tiring, as was holding up my hood in this raging wind, but I had no choice, my hair was too easily recognised. Jace had seen it when I watched him from atop that hill, and he was miles away. I had to be more careful if I wanted to go undetected.

**JPOV**

I had to depart shortly after Clary had left us. 'Father' would already be concerned as to my whereabouts. Okay, maybe concerned was too emotive a word. Maybe mildly curious was the correct term. Alec practically begged us to help him, to do whatever she said, no matter what it was, but I still had my doubts. I mean, she pretended she was _dead_, all the people that cared for her grieved for her, for what? Just so we wouldn't accidently tell Valentine that she was alive? But she could have told _me_, she could have told me, I would never have told. I would have died, I would have gone through any punishment possible, any amount of torture before ever spilling any information she entrusted me with. I would never have told. Despite that, I understand why Alec needs to trust her. He needs to see Magnus; he needs to be with him, I would have been the same with Clary if I hadn't thought her dead, if she'd trusted me. But a lot changes in two years.

I could see where I lived from here, rising up above the clouds, as much a prison for me as the one in the guard. I had no choice after the Uprising but to join Valentine. I had to guarantee my family's safety, I had to provide them food, and I couldn't show my sadness at Clary's 'death'. I had to hide it all away. To love is to destroy, and emotion makes you weak, I had to lose all visible connections and emotions. I couldn't show them in front of Valentine. I was about to drop down the grass bank that rose up about a mile from the house, when I saw a small figure sat on the top of the bank. They had their hand on their head, holding their hood against the furious wind. They heard me approach and turned dropping their hood. Long, red curls spilled out from underneath and glassy, green orb like eyes fixed themselves onto my face.

"Jace." She whispered.


	7. Midnight Almost Kisses

**JPOV**

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He was still in shock at seeing her here, and now, what was he supposed to say? It was different when the others were there; it wasn't so intimate, there wasn't so much pressure. "Jace?" She probed when all she was met with were glassy eyes. "Jace can you hear me?" I shook head to clear my thoughts and focussed on Clary's voice.

"Err… Sorry, I errm, I'm on my way home." I forced out. "Yeah, I have to get home before I get murdered." Her face fell even further and she looked back away from me, towards the sophisticated part of Idris and away from the slums.

"Oh." She said simply then after a minute, as she had made no move to continue speaking, I sat beside her. "Just taking a break, I've still got a lot of work to do, but it's exhausting… and lonely." Her voice sounded dead, like it had been alone for too long and had just simply ceased to exist and her face didn't bear the warm smile my memories remembered.

"Why didn't you tell me Clary?" She tensed and I could tell she could see past my small talk and was waiting for that question.

"I was going to, I really was, had a plan and everything, but after I heard you had joined him? I couldn't, I just couldn't believe it and then I thought, maybe it was the best?" She laughed without amusement. "What a fool."

"I would never have turned you in Clary, never." I still wouldn't, I couldn't even imagine a situation where I would have to think about that answer.

"What would you have done then?" She asked raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I would have found you." I didn't hesitate, there was no doubt to it, we needed to be together, and I needed her.

"Then what about the Lightwoods? They were in a lot more need than I, they still need you." I turned to face her, my eyes boring into hers.

"And you? What do you need?" I said brushing my hand along the side of her cheek and closing the distance between us until I could feel her breath mixing with my own.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" I heard Jocelyn scream from down the hill. I jumped away from Clary instantly.

"Sorry, I got to run." I whispered before running towards the house. I reached it only five minutes later and Jocelyn was still stood on the porch.

"Where in god's name have you been?" She asked scornfully. "We said twelve thirty sharp, it's nearly quarter to one!"

"I'm sorry Jocely- I mean mother." I corrected as she glowered at me. I didn't see why I had to call her that. At least Valentine had raised me. At some point in my life he had actually been my 'father'. Jocelyn however has had no link to that name, except when I dreamed she would one day be my mother-in-law, but that dream was now far away. "I got held up, there were some, commoners, (God I hated that word) getting to rowdy around the slums, but don't panic, it's all fine now, the whole city is sleeping." She nodded unemotionally before allowing me to enter. She only cared about getting into trouble with Valentine, she thought I was scum, Rachel was her little golden girl, and it was sick how quickly she had replaced Clary in the daughter position. I thought back on my night as I lowered myself onto my bed. First Clary, who I long since thought was dead, showing up on the Lightwoods doorstep, then me bumping into her again in the way home. How her skin still felt the same. Soft, delicate, perfect. How very close I had come to closing the gap between us and kissing her. How her breath had felt on my face, just like before those forbidden kisses we used to share, how it _smelt. _It, she was the most wonderful and beautiful thing in the world, it was funny how just a few moments with her had made it all come crashing down and it felt like no time had passed. It felt exactly the same as last time. One thing can be taken from this evening though, I now know for an absolute fact, that I need Clarissa Morgenstern/ Fray, in my life. The last couple of years were painful to an understatement and I wasn't about to let her go again. I would do anything she asked me to do, follow her plan exactly, do whatever stupidly dangerous, impossible thing she needed in order for success, she could fail as many times as she wanted and I would still do it, because there was one thing I was sure of. She was going to get us through this, and when she did, I was going to make her mine.

**CPOV**

Jace's lips were nearing my own and I could feel his breath tickling my face. Apples and sunshine. The only way to describe it, this was just like my fantasies, the dreams I had had for the past couple of years and it was coming true.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" A stern voice screamed out. Jace groaned and pulled away. So close. He jumped up and started to walk away.

"Sorry I got to run!" He ran towards the voice. When I looked in that direction it made my eyes sting with emotion and I had to fight back tears.

"Mama." I used my childhood name for her, missing her embrace, the kisses that I'd had growing up. How could she abandon me, how could she join him? I watch Jace talked to her before they retreated inside. "Night Mama." I sighed and looked back to the slums. I still had work to do, but if there was one thing I now knew, it was I could live without my Mama, but I couldn't live without my Jace. I was going to do anything possible, and try everything I could to get us through this, and when we did, I was going to make him mine.

_Okay there you go as promised. Next update will be same time next week, please review. And also please check out my blog (Unscenced(dot)blogspot(dot)com) which contains banners/ trailers/ teasers and links to all my FanFictions, and please leave a comment because my friend put a lot of effort into it receiving no gain from it and she doesn't get the amazingness of your reviews and I think she deserves a thank you for putting in so much effort so please, please, please, please, please, and will see you next week, and much thanks to my Beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14 who beta(ed) this for me even though I sent it to her late! Thank You!_

_Unscenced x_

_P.S there will be a teaser on there before Thursday! Xx_


	8. Engagement

**CPOV**

It was hard, organising something of this magnitude when you couldn't get everyone in one place. It would be so much easier if I could get everyone to sit down in one room and we could all talk about it. Also the Downworlders back home were a pain to say the least. Of course in Idris mobiles didn't work so I had to rely on fire message to contact them. I received a message from Magnus earlier that day informing me that both him a Simon had finished locating Downworlders still in hiding who would be willing to help us, and I must say, it was looking better than I thought, however I wasn't sure how well I trusted Simon as a good judge of character which worried me a little, but Magnus was there to keep him in line. My plan was moving along smoothly now with very little glitches, which was a good thing but I wasn't sure how effectively I could work with Jace without too much awkwardness. There was a masquerade ball next week and we were planning that my father dearest should have some visitors. Jace obviously was going to be there, and got the rest of the group in under pretence of being servants and as we also had to wear masks there would be little chance of Valentine identifying us that way. Though I of course, would have to wear a wig. Curse my fiery medusa like curls, they're too easily recognisable. I had run this plan over with the Lightwoods, but one Lightwood was having more trouble with the plan than the others.

"This is a bad idea. One of us will end up getting hurt, it'll go really badly." Jace protested.

"Look, I _promise_ I will get all of you through it unscathed. That is a guarantee I can make. Please, trust me?" I reached out and placed my hand gently over his, enforcing my guarantee with a small amount of affection. He looked puzzled down at my hand like it was a foreign, alien object, but he did not withdraw it.

"How?" He pushed, "how can you guarantee that? How do you know?" I smiled at his defeated face, what happened to 'I am a mortal god I can do whatever the hell I want' Jace?

"Because," I said softly. "I still have faith in my friends." He still looked troubled, but he dropped it and did as I asked. It was all set up, Saturday would come and my plan would effortlessly fall through. The Downworlders Magnus and Simon had gathered would be waiting nearby for my signal and after Valentine was defeated it would all be well. Magnus and Alec could go back to being blissfully in love, and Simon could finally choose between Maia and Izzy, and Luke, he could come out of hiding again, and Jace- Was it too much to hope? Was it too unrealistic a goal for us to be, for it to go back, for him and I, for _us,_ would it ever be possible?

**JPOV**

"Honey?" Jocelyn called. "Why are you home so late, where have you been?" She scurried into the room and fixed me with her fake worried gaze.

"Out."

"Where have you been sweetheart? Don't be so sullen."

"Just, out. It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, I am your mother, it's always my business." I turned to meet her eyes and gave her the most disgusted look I could conjure, and she actually _physically_ flinched from its intensity.

"You. Are. Not. My. Mother." I walked out of the kitchen slamming the door harshly behind me.

"Jacey! You're home!" A high pitch squeal came from the top of the staircase. "Are you excited about the ball tomorrow? It's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh yes, ecstatic." I replied, the sarcasm literally dripping off of my words.

"Cheer up; daddy said if I behave, he might officially announce our engagement." I started and turned to her grinning, make-up smothered face to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"What?" I demanded harshly of her.

"Yes well we've known it was going to happen for a couple of years now, but now daddy's going to make it official! It's going to be amazing!" I stared incredulously at her. This could not be happening! I would never in my right mind marry someone like her, even back before Clary.

"Night Jacey."

_**Okay… Don't hit me! I know it's been a long time… I had exams, and coursework deadlines… But it shouldn't happen again and pleeeaaassseee take a look at my blog (Unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com) and leave a comment, there are trailers and banners, and will be a teaser by Sunday. I'd like to say thank you to my amazing beta, BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for getting this chapter back in time for an update. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Unscenced Xx**_


	9. All The Way This Time

**JPOV**

_Married?_ To _Rachel? _I just couldn't get my head around it; I couldn't believe what she had said. How could I marry Rachel? How could I marry anyone? I'd had dreams once of a marriage I might have enjoyed, I might have agreed to, and I could dream it even now, but every time, every time I thought of it, the person in front of me didn't even come close to resembling Rachel. She wasn't tall. She didn't have tame, black hair. And she was looking at me with love rather than obsession. _Clary._ It was always her. _Always._

**CPOV**

The ball was approaching fast and there were still preparations to do in order for it to go off without a hitch. I still had to organise a portal to get the Downworlders to arrive safely in Alicante without being caught. Jace and I were going to walk out to Lake Lyn, where the portal was going to lead to and meet them there. We had set up a safe house for them to stay at overnight, and through the day until the ball that was that evening. Magnus said that he would handle the portal but I was still worried that Valentine could track a warlock's power, so I had ordered him to not use his powers until the night of the ball had come around to avoid getting caught.

"Hey!" A soft knock came at the door of the Lightwood's house as Jace stepped inside. "You ready to go?" I smiled at the sight of him, it was incredible the power he still had over me even after these years. I nodded for fear of having a stutter if I attempted coherent speech. "Come on then, we better get going I need to make it back by dawn or the search party will be sent out." I joined him by the door, before following him out into the dim evening light. I had made this long journey once before in reverse, when I had first arrived in Idris the first time with Luke. As Jace and I walked, the hours stretched passed and I had yet to say more than three consecutive words to him. I still wasn't sure what to say to him, what level our relationship was currently at.

"You can't avoid talking to me forever." He finally confronted the silence that had become increasingly uncomfortable. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that what happened between us was a mistake? Because I can't okay, for me it wasn't. I know nothing actually happened but if it weren't for our, interruption, I think that maybe something would have." He said before hesitantly turning his head in my direction to gauge my reaction.

"Jace. We can't. We can't do this, as much as I might want to we can't with the rebellion and the Downworlders and everything that's going-" I was cut off when Jace pressed his lips to mine effectively cutting off my speech. As much as I knew I shouldn't, as much as I knew that I had other things to think about that were more pressing that Jace and I, I couldn't stop the response that was almost like a reflex to my body. The way I melted into him and my hands reached up to his silky, golden locks. I fingered them gently, the hair falling fluently through my fingers. The way the taste was the mix of everything that I found delicious in the most perfect way and the way that out lips seemed to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. He ran his tongue over my lips and I was losing conscious thought, instead slipping into just feeling, and tasting, and being surrounded in Jace. Eventually he needed breathe and moved his lips away from hers just to rest his forehead against hers. I scowled at his lack of respect as my brain process came back.

"You can fight it all you want, but I love you, and you love me, and soon enough you'll cave."

_Oh My God! I'm soooo sorry! I sent this chapter to my Bea (BloneHairBlueEyes14) and she got it back to me on time, but I completely forgot it was on my computer... Please forgive me! __**R&R **__and I hope Jace's fluffiness made up for it…_

_Unscenced Xx_


	10. Coming Soon

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I know I said I wouldn't leave again but it's been a mixture of exams, breakage of my computer, and holidays this week has been the only free week I've had in a long time. This AN will be deleted when I start my updates next week.

**Wednesday- Disjointed**

**Friday- It's Better As A Boy**

Thursday- Royalty

**Thursday- The Blue Lagoon**

Friday- The Place Where Dreams Are Made

Hopefully over the weekend- Presents For The Holidays (I have Easter and Comic relief nearly ready and another to write)

Saturday- By The Shore

**The bolded ones don't currently have a Beta so anyone whose interested let me know this week.**

My existing Betas, if you're still with me, expect an update your way soon.

See you soon and thanks for sticking out the wait.

Unscenced x


End file.
